The present disclosure relates generally to the field of bicycle suspensions and geometry and more particularly mountain bicycle suspensions. Mountain bike suspension has offered a number of advantages to riders including the ability to ride extreme mountain and desert terrain as well as increasing comfort for the more casual rider. While offering certain benefits, current mountain bike suspension systems suffer from a number of limitations, drawbacks and design compromises. For example, mountain bike rear suspension should ideally perform very differently under different riding conditions. While climbing the suspension would preferably be very stiff or locked out and should resist or eliminate rider bob associated with hard pedaling. Furthermore, it would be desirable to change overall frame geometry so that fork rake is steeper and rider position is advanced forward to suit the needs of a climb. In contrast, downhill descents present very different, and apparently conflicting, performance needs. When descending it would be desirable to change frame geometry to move the rider position rearward and provide a less steep fork rake. Furthermore, different spring rate, compression and rebound characteristics would be desired. On relatively level terrain the suspension needs are different still. These are but a few examples of a fundamental and long felt need in mountain bike suspension, namely, the need for different suspension and different frame geometries to accommodate the varied and contrasting riding conditions encountered by a mountain bike. Heretofore many efforts at improved mountain bike suspension have been attempted but have not overcome the what appear to be fundamental design compromises. A number of these attempts and their shortcomings are discussed in my U.S. Pat. No. 7,712,757 (“the '757 Patent”). The '757 patent, and its commercial embodiments in the Kona® MagicLink,™ represent the most significant effort to meet the challenges described above. While these designs provide significant benefits as to performance and function of mountain bicycle suspension, they too are subject to a number of limitations that appear to require fundamental design compromises including needs for multiple shocks and biasing members among others. There remains a long felt, unaddressed need for mountain bike suspension systems that provide fundamentally different performance and geometries across the gamut of potential riding conditions.